To Broken Statues
by Trajicx
Summary: Alexander, a young boy, must help save Tyria from the Charr invasion, and at the same time, save his childhood friend/life love, Ava, who is more than what everyone thinks she is. Rated T for Language and Violence.


**DISCLAIMER:** I do not in any way, shape, or form own Guild Wars, or own any property of which is other wise owned by Areanet. This Disclaimer applies to all stories which may be found under my name. The stories set around the game are merely my adaptations of such, and are my property.

A/N: Hey guys. I just wanted to give this a second shot, excuse the situational pun, for its' a story about a ranger, and his developing skills and friendships. R&R, CC is always graciously appreciated (:

**To Broken Statues**

Prologue:

CHAPTER 1:

Alexander pulled the bowstring back as far as he could, holding the arrow in the notch, and lining up his shot. He steadied himself as he felt his Dad kneel beside him. He took a deep breath, breathing in the world around him. "Feel the arrow, Alex. Be of the arrow, don't have the arrow be of you," his father recited. Alexander slowly expelled all of the air he could from his lungs and held fast. He concentrated on this arrow, on the target ahead that sat behind a hay bale. He blinked once, twice, and let go. He didn't allow the snap of the bow to startle him like it used to, he just listened to whirr of the arrow as it sliced through the air ahead of it. Time seemed to slow as he felt the arrow pushing through the center of the bale of hay. He felt it pulling at his energy as it impossibly continued to push through, speeding up as it went. Alexander stood as he heard the pop of the arrow going into the target.

He smiled and flicked his blonde hair out of the way as he saw that the arrow had split the arrow he shot before. His father rose, as well, attempting to hide an impressed smile as he put his arm over his sons' shoulder. "That a boy. I can't believe how fast you're progressing!" He said, finally showing how impressed he was.

Though, he had the right to be. Alex was already as good a ranger as many of the adults in Yaks' Bend, and only at 12, had surpassed all of the other kids' that we're being trained. "Hell'uva kid you got there, Alder," the other adults would tease, "Too bad he isn't a damn thing like ya'." It was somewhat true. Alexander was somewhat of a social outcast. He spent time alone, writing or playing music or practicing, while the other kids always played, unlike his father, who loved being in the center of attention. But two things that the two did have in common was there uncanny talent for the ranged arts, and how much alike they looked. Alder had been top of his class growing up, and was now revered by many as one of the greatest in all of Tyria, much like his son now, but Alexander's skills far surpassed his fathers at that age. They both had the same golden, dirty blonde hair and bright hazel azure eyes that always seemed glossy. But as for social status, Alexander took after his mother, who was a devout monk that died in childbirth. Alexander has heard all types of stories about her, and only wishes he could have at least met her. He's had dreams of her, the faceless, glowing figure, cheering him on through training and congratulating him every night as he laid down to sleep.

At the thought of his mother, Alexander slacked off his smile and gave a monotone thank you to his father for encouragement. He walked to the target and pulled the arrow he had just shot out of it, and put it in his quiver. He held his bow under his arm as he headed back to their house.

Once back, he found a strawberry blonde girl sitting at the door playing with a divine symbol in her hands, waiting on his return. "Ava!" he said excitedly with a smile to catch her attention. She looked at him and returned his smile. She jumped up and hugged him unexpectedly around the neck. He hugged her back nervously until she let go. She followed him into his room where the both sat against his mattress. He picked up his lute and started playing a sweet and melancholy melody for the girl. She laughed at the fake "Prince Charming" faces he made as he played for her. She took the lute from him and started playing something much faster paced and on a higher octave. 'Figures,' Alexander thought to himself. He'd known Ava since they were little. She was one of the few kids his age that he talked to. She came from a family of Illusionists for many generations back, although she didn't much show it. She wore the traditional Illusionist wardrobe, but she didn't carry a scepter or any casting device. She didn't like the magic arts, she preferred technology. And this had always been something Alexander marveled at. She was rebellious, kind and caring, spunky, and all at the same time, his best friend.

"Gimme that, dork." Alexander said pulling the lute from Ava. She crossed her arms and started showing puppy dog eyes and stuck her lip out as she pouted.

"Fine, be like that!" she said as she pushed Alexanders shoulder, pretending to be angry. Alexander looked at her with his are-you-kidding-me look, and they both broke into laughter. The two sat for a while, just talking and joking, laughing and being happy. Eventually, Ava laid her head on Alexanders shoulder, and tried to continue the senseless conversation through a curtain of drowsiness, but all her words we're muffled and slurred, until finally, she drifted off to sleep.

Alexander looked at the sleeping girl on his shoulder, marveling at her innocent beauty. This girl he knew everything about, from her morning rituals to her deepest secrets. The romantic tension between the two had always been there. He brushed the locks of strawberry blonde hair out of her face, hesitated, kissed her cheek, and drifted off to sleep.

---

Alexanders sleep was hard, full of dark, he heard tragic atrocities through his slumber. He remained still in his physical world, but in the virtual world in which he was living, he struggled, gasping for air and mere survival. He heard a soothing voice holding him, comforting him, guiding him. The voice seemed to quell the things that he feared, brought them to him to show him there was no fear. The voice brought absolute resolution to his dream world.

His dream world was calmed by this voice, when he heard another voice. He was jerked out this peacefulness by his father running into the room and slamming the door behind him. Alexander jumped back into reality and nearly relieved himself in his under garments. The sudden movement forced Ava awake, too.

"GET IN THE CORNER, UNDER THE MATTRESS, NOW!" his father yelled at the two. Alexander jumped into action while Ava sat dazed, still recovering from the harsh intervention from her drifting dream world. Alexander grabbed Ava and drug her into the corner where he pulled the mattress over them. His father helped him pull the mattress up, and said to him, "Alex, what ever happens, protect Ava. You need too keep her safe."

Alexander nodded. "Alex," his father added. Alexander looked at him expectingly, "Stay here hidden for as long as you can, until its' safe out here. Alex, I love you.." His father said, pulling an arrow from the quiver on his back, and pushing Alexanders' bow and arrows under the mattress, and a bag full of nourishment. Just as he turned around, the world around him seemed to crumble. He notched the bow on his string, and waited in the center of the room s the walls around him fell in. A Charr Bladestorm kicked down a wall opposie him, and before he could comprehend who he had just stumbled upon, an arrow flew true through his temple, and into the Flame Seeker behind him. The Flame Seeker fell to the ground as he mumbled an enchantment. Alder notched another arrow, took aim at the Flame Seeker, and let fly the arrow. The arrow started to glow as it left the string, pulling in light from the abundance of nature around it. It seemed to slow just as it left the bow, the glow flew out into a circle around the arrow, and shot it at least en fold times faster. The arrow went through the Flame Seekers' skull, into his spine, through his stomach, and exiting through the lower stomach. The Flame Seeker managed to mumble one more word, and then fell to the ground limp. Alder fell to his knees as a flame seemed to ignite from under his skin and extended outward. Charr were running at him from all directions, now. He was firing in rapid succession, dropping beast after beast. He tried to stand, but stumbled, still feeling the fire sear his skin. As the walls of the deceased Charr started to grow higher around Alden, less came towards him. Soon, they all stood back and watched the burning man in desperate amazement.

Alden dropped his bow as one of the monstrosities marched forward, glowing with untold power. The beast took out a staff, pointed it at Alden, said something in an unknown Charr dialect, and Alden fell unconscious.

---

Alexander held his breath as he watched the Charr draw a sword while standing over his Fathers' body. He saw the beast raise the sword, but just as he came down with the swing, an explosion happened nearby, and brought the remaining wall over the mattress down on top of it.

---

Alden felt the cold steel pull against his skin. He saw the light dimmin around the edges of his vision. He looked at the wall collapsing ontop of his lifes pride and love. He felt cold envelope his body, then his entire soul. Then, Alden felt nothing.

---

Alexander tried breathing with the mattress being weighed down ontop of him. He made sure to lay in a way that Ava was okay. He shushed her weeping, wiped away one of her tears, and slipped into unconsciousness.

Character Recap: Alexander, our hero and protagonist, the son of Alden. Alden, The father, died protecting his son and Ava. Ava, Alexanders' life love and childhood friend.

Chapter two to come soon. Thanks, hope you liked it (:


End file.
